sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Popocatepetl Resort (Free join rp)
Let's give this a try once more. Welcome men, and ladies, and ladies dressed like men to Popocatepetl Resort! A popular destination on the beach side well known as a popular vacation spot. No big bads or huge battles, just relaxation...hopefully. Your characters came in to relax and have fun. That's about it. Le People Truth the Cat (SuperKamiEspeon) Gemini the Jaguar (SuperKamiEspeon) Virus Elder Identity (Trisell Chronos) Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) Asonja the Hedgehog (Sonicsilva1) Zikuto the Wolf (Sonicsilva1) Grief the fox (Jaredthefox92) Grau the fox (Jaredthefox92) Rules Only I can type in bold. Keep cursing to the minimum unless it's edgy ShadOW the Hedgehog cursing. If there is a fight no meta-gaming, OP stuff, and things like that. Other wiki rules apply. Yum It's hot day with temperatures reaching 100 degrees Fahrenheit. A cat with red eyes and messy golden hair accompanied by a rather short jaguar enter the lobby of a resort. They reserve a room and take a small break in said room. "Jeez it's hot out today," said the cat named Truth. "Yet you're wearing a scarf," replied Gemini. "That's pretty stupid if you ask me." A brown-furred feline walked to the front desk of the resort, her tall black and red boots clopping against the floor; her turtle-neck oriental black and red dress swaying just slightly in tune with her long black hair. Zikuto was the only one by himself somewhere in the lobby on his phone. "Argh...how long are we supposed to be here anyway...?" He muttered to himself. "My coincidence senses are tingling," The red-striped cat mentioned as she tapped on the desk, looking for a bell to ring. She glanced a few times over at Zikuto and his conversation. He got off of his phone and walked over to the desk. He noticed what she was looking for and dragged the bell to her. "There. It was just 5 inches away from you..." Truth sighs and puts his scarf away. "Ya know Gemini you're really tearing this family apart. I'm going out for a bit so try to stay out of trouble. " He stands up and walks down to the lobby scratching the back of his head. "Ah, you're still charming," She noted before ringing the bell once, glancing over at Truth for a moment. Opening the door to the resort, a rather tall black furred fox carrying a large amount of luggage, accompanied by a little girl in a crimson red dress enter the premises. The adult fox had dark grey and black fur as did the young girl. The adult moved ahead towards the help desk accompanied by the younger fox. "Should I help lift that daddy?" The younger fox asked. "Thanks dear, but I got it." The adult fox replied to younger one. "Zikuto looked behind him to see the foxes before stretching, yawning, and going back to his lonely spot in the lobby. "Asonja soon joined in, groaning. "I wish I'm not forced to be social here..." "Why are you two so annoyingly optimistic?" The red-striped feline folded her arms to them. "Frown for pete's sake. Complain a bit while you're at it," She looked over to the father and daughter. "Hey look, happy people." "I wasnt complaining, I'm forced to come here while I'm hungover. And what fun is swimming in pools...ech." Asonja said, with a disgusted face. He's rarely been happy for quite some time. The adult fox walked over towards the desk before dropping the large amount of luggage which caused a massive boom upon impact to the ground. He then proceeded to ring the bell and tap on the counter. "Can't a guy get some service around here or what?" The fox replied in an oddly comical manner. Asonja went into his trench coat, noticing his canteen was empty. He sighed, bought a soda and filled the canteen with Cheerwine (Note: He gets a BIT drunk of Cheerwine for whatever reason. Science does not apply to this hedgehog) Truth looked out the glass door and automatically decided not to leave the building. Suddenly, Gemini ran into the lobby and kicked Truth's back. "Did you really leave a 12 year old alone!" Truth was knocked down by the force of the kick. "OW!!! Was that really necessary you little brat?!" Zikuto happened to be near the progressing fight and he looked up from his phone to watch. "... Alright... I'm going to go to my room before this breaks into a larger little brawl," The red-striped feline strolled off. Asonja was drinking his entire canteen of Cheerwine including the 2 Liter bottle itself. "AOOOW So good it feels me with such delight....and not determination though because apparently Im allergic to self confidence...." He goes back to drinking Zikuto got up and got a bit closer to the people who were about to fight, but wasnt in eye sight. The two cats continued to pound each other and eventually Truth grabbed Gemini by her hair then proceeded to flick her forehead. The receptionist finally arrived at the front desk looking stressed. Zikuto got in, separating the two by lifting up the back of their shirts and moving them away so they wouldnt reach him or each other. "Alright, break it up you two. Enlighten me on why you two decided to fight in a place like this...?" The receptionist may see the fox and his child in this pose awaiting her attention: "Sorry for the long wait you two," said the receptionist. "How may I help you? " Truth's hands began to emit a red aura. "Enlighten me on why I shouldn't rearrange your molecules?" asked Truth. "Yes, we would like to reserve a room for my adorable daughter and myself if you don't mind. It would be under the name Bradanska and I will be paying in advance." The fox replied to the receptionist. "Alright sir." He hands the fox his room key. "I'll have someone take your bags to your room. Oh, and your room is room 5C." "Splendid." The adult male fox replied. The Red-striped feline quickly unpacked into her room before changing clothes and walking back out into the lobby. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=Virus_Beach_outfit.png "Looks like we're good here, come on Grau. It's time to see our guest room!" The adult fox said to his child as he turned and motioned for her to take his hand. "Okidoki!" She replied as she took her father's hand and they both proceeded to head towards room 5C. Asonja was next in line, but was drinking the entire Cheerwine beverage from the 2 liter bottle. It was all gone and he threw it away in the recycling. Someone kicked open the doors, panting heavily as they dragged a huge suitcase with them and got in line behind Asonja. She noticed he was drinking Cheerwine since he smelled of it. She somehow knew it was like Alcohol to him. Zikuto was nearby, seeming to rough out a brawl that happened earlier. "Why.. the heck.. Are you.. Drinking..?" Raven muttered, panting still. He hid the canteen from her. "Nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. You need some help with your package?" Raven narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I'm fine, I don't need friends to help me carry my lab around." "...I'll tell you what Im drinking if you let me help you with that." Asonja was carrying his canteen. "No can do." Raven replied, straightening her back to look taller then him by about an inch.